Mortal Doh! 2: Toasty
by C.T. Anderson
Summary: If you thought Liu Kang had bad luck last time, you won't believe how much worse it gets!  Lighthearted and really funny read and review and the MK voiceover won't narrate your life.


Mortal Doh! 2: Toasty

A strange wind erupted from nowhere, filling Liu Kang with a sense of his own destiny.

"Ooh, a nice and juicy fart!" Liu Kang said to himself.

A blond-haired white, attractive woman looked up at him as she sat on the concrete stairs. She was obviously disgusted.

"Sup." Liu Kang said to her as he continued to walk up the stairs. He stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. A golden, metal sign hung above the doors. It read:

Sub-Zero Lawyer Offices

Liu turned the metal handle of the door, and pushed, letting himself in the building. A wide spacious room with checkerboard tiles was on the other side. The walls were plain and wooden, and nothing but a single door was at the end of the room.

"Woah." Liu Kang said.

Woah Woah woah...woah...

"Hey, who was that?!" Liu Kang exclaimed exciteably.

Who was that...who was that...who was that...

"Your dumb! Stop copying me!"

Copying me...copying me...copying me...

Liu Kang contemplated for a moment.

"I'm an idiot!" he shouted.

He waited for the responding echo to insult itself.

You're an idiot...you're an idiot...you're an idiot...

Liu Kang steamed with anger, but decided to let it go. He had bigger fish to fry, even though he's allergic to flounder. He skipped down to the glass and wooden framed door at the other end of the room. He stopped on his left foot, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called out.

Liu opened the door and walked in to the small office. A ninja in a blue and black costume sat at a desk, twidling his thumbs.

"Welcome, how can I help you today sir?" the ninja asked.

"Sub-Zero?" Liu asked back. "I'm Liu Kang, and I was told that you were a good lawyer for on-the-job injuries."

"Yes, I am Sub-Zero, and yes again, I am good for on-the-job injuries. Tell me your story." The ninja replied.

"Well," Liu began. "it all started when..."

Two days ago

Liu whistled as he twirled pizza dough on his finger. The circle of dough flopped as it spun. He grabbed it with both hands, and dropped it onto a black, metal pan.

"This is a ma best pizza eva!" Liu Kang shouted, praising himself in an Italian accent.

He grabbed a handful of mozzerella cheese out of a bucket and sprinkled it out onto the dough. Once he was finished, he reached for a jar of pizza sauce. Turning it upside-down, he smothered the dough. Once finished, he grabbed the long handle of the pan, and swooshed over to the open brick oven. A red light glowed from beneath the dark coals as they burned hotter than ever. He slowly slid the pan into the oven, making sure not to burn himself. He let the pan go, and backed away, shutting the oven's wooden door.

"Yes!" he said out loud.

Suddenly, a man bursted through the back door of the pizza parlor. He was wearing a black sweater, and he had short, brown, and somewhat boring hair. His black eyes were wide, and zipped over to the oven. He opened the oven door, and grabbed a flaming coal from below the oven rack. Quicker than a speeding bullet, he tossed it at Liu Kang. The coal hit Liu on his bare chest, and rolled down into the little opening on his waistline that his baggy pants had made.

Liu Kang screamed bloody murder, screaming and screaming like a sissy girl.

"MY WEE-WEE! OOH! MOMMY!" he screamed painfully.

The coal burned a hole through the crotch of his pants, and fell on the floor. Liu's eyes were filled with rage as he glared at the man. The man smiled, and said the one word that Liu would never forget, and soon learn to hate.

"TOASTY!"

With that, the man jetted out of the door, and ran down the street with a prideful passion.

"BABALITY!" a thundering voice shouted out of nowhere.

"AAAAhhh!" Liu Kang roared out, angered beyond belief.

Now

"And that's what happened."

Sub-Zero raised a contemplative eyebrow.

"Really..." Sub-Zero said suspiciously. "And, what should we do about this?"

"Well, you're the lawyer, why don't you tell me?" Liu asked.

"Well Mr. Kang, all we have is a description of the man. How are we supposed to catch him?"

"B-b-but, you're a lawyer I thought..."

"Yes, Mr. Kang, I am, but there is obviously no way I can help you with this. My only suggestion, is to try and find him yourself. I'm very sorry about your injury, but I must go to the hospital immediately."

"The hospital?" Liu asked. "What is it?"

"It's a big building with sick people in it, but that's not important right now. What is, is that you go see my brother Scorpion. He's the mercenary."

"Oh man...could my life get any worse..."

"Yes."

Sub-Zero thrusted his palm into the air in front of him, and an icy blast of energy shot Liu Kang in the face. His face froze to a popsicle.

"Wait for it..." Sub-Zero said.

The ice disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"What was that for?!?!"

"Just for kicks and giggles. Pretty cool huh?"

Liu Kang turned and walked out the door. Just before he left the office, another cold blast skimmed across his back.

"HUH?!"

"Don't worry, it's just the air conditioner."

Liu Kang left the building, and sat on the steps next to the blond-haired lady. She snickered in a girly way.

"Your back has blue letters that say _Toasty_."

The lady bursted with laughter, guffawing like a scruffy fat-man.

Liu Kang lifted his hands into the air, and shouted with all his might.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Will Liu go to see Sub-Zero's brother, Scorpion? Will Liu get revenge for his injury? Will we ever understand why the blonde-haired lady laughed like a fat-guy?! Find out later...


End file.
